


Sidekicks

by ReadingMittens



Series: Replacement Problems [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce sucks slightly less, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Jason is starting to get protective, M/M, Nothing too graphic or in depth about the abuse, These are all pretty much just referenced, Tim doesn't hate being Red Hood's sidekick???, Tim's parents really suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: Two months with Red Hood, Tim takes on a new role.





	Sidekicks

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this series is going alright!
> 
> tumblr: [ogboywonder](https://ogboywonder.tumblr.com/)

Two months Tim had remained in Red Hood's grasp. Due to the man's anger, he had received a few good hits and bruises while sparring. He was glad the man allowed him to keep up with his exercises. When he returned, if he returned, he knew he would be extremely behind with school. As well as probably lectures upon lectures from Bruce and Dick about all of this. His parents would be... Livid by now with him. 

"I don't think this is smart, Jason." Tim suggested nervously as he stood in a new costume. Red. He wasn't Robin right now, he wasn't Batman's sidekick. He was Red Hood's. It made him uneasy.

"Dully acknowledged, now put on the mask." Jason tossed the domino mask to Tim who sighed before slipping it on. They had moved around so many times, he wondered if they were even in Gotham anymore. Their location had undoubtedly been discovered by Batman. Jason was always happy to tease Bruce, torment the older man. with Tim. Todd frightened him.

He had seen what the Red Hood could do to people, granted mostly criminals, but Tim still knew to be cautious around him. Things had died down over the past two months between them, luckily. He was sure Jason despised him still, but he was beginning to come to terms with that. Still, Tim didn't want to follow Red Hood, he didn't want to be associated with him and what he did. Bruce would put a stop to it, eventually. Jason couldn't keep Tim forever.

Yet Tim knew what Jason was trying to do. The worst part was that Tim wasn't sure if he wanted to part from Jason. Yes, he was unhappy with what Red Hood did, new that Jason wanted to hurt Bruce... Yet he was helping Tim in his own way. 

From making sure he wasn't overworking himself, making sure he was eating and sleeping to getting him through the times of panic he felt about his parents. There were times Jason could be a little rough, angry, sure, but he didn't do anything relatively destructive towards Tim.

Maybe Tim didn't want Bruce to find him anymore.

Maybe he just wanted to remain by Jason's side.

Maybe he was happy when out of his parent's grasp.

"Do you think this will really work?" Tim frowned, glancing over the rooftop beside his new 'mentor'. 

"Worth a shot, right, Timmy?" 

The smirk was clearly heard in Hood's voice, Tim scowled at the nickname. They were alone, it didn't matter anyway. 

He didn't want to do this. Most of the stuff Jason had him do was practically harmless, he understood Tim didn't want to do anything rash or harmful to people. This was different. Even looking at the home made Tim uncomfortable.

Behind Jason, Tim felt weak, horrible, as if he was hiding behind the man. His home was supposed to make him feel safe. It was far from that.

"Come on, little bird, let's go." And Hood was off with Red. Approaching the back door of the home, Tim pulled the key from his pocket. Robbing his own parents... It was insane but would attract Batman's attention.

Then, slipping the key into the door, Tim frowned. The locks were different. They wanted to keep him out. His shoulders tensed, feeling Jason's gaze on him when his breathing became heavy. Hood was going to snap. The last time Jason laid a harmful hand on him was when he was first taken. Still, the thought remained in the back of his mind by instinct, by his parents.

"I-I'm sorry, they-they changed the locks I... I'm sorry." He spoke quickly, still trying to control his breathing, but failing horribly at it. Damn it, he couldn't do a single thing right. Something as simple as unlocking the door.

The whole reasoning behind using the key was so Bruce would know it was Tim. He would figure it out. Now, he ruined all of it.

Jason might think he blew it all on purpose, might let his anger get the best of him. It made him nervous, of course. If Jason got angry with Tim... The only thing Tim really had was what was left of his strength and his mind. Jason had picked out each meal for Tim, watching over him, controlling it all. Yet it was what Tim needed, for someone to help guide him down a healthy path.

"Little Red," His voice was soft, moving to gently caress his cheek, Jason's thumb wiping away a tear. "Not your fault." He assured him, running his fingers gently through the kid's hair before inhaling deeply, glancing around the home. "Which window is your bedroom?"

Nodding hesitantly, Tim lead down the house to the right, a small window. "It doesn't lock." He mumbled before moving to open the window and letting Jason enter the room first before him.

Nothing had changed in the small bedroom. Stacks of books that crowded the room, a twin bed in the corner and a nightstand with an alarm clock. There wasn't much room for much else. His parents' and guest rooms were on the other side of the house on the second floor. Tim didn't mind.

Jason glanced around the room, frowning behind the hood as he took in all the school books and the small room. But he didn't comment, Tim didn't need it.

Tim never minded his bedroom. The house was large enough as it was, he could find solitude in a study or a living room, but he didn't mind his bedroom. He didn't need some extravagant five-star hotel suite. Though, he did adore the bigger and softer bed in his bedroom at Wayne Manor. Still, he didn't have a reason to complain. 

It was a huge relief to hear that Jason wasn't upset with him. This wasn't just to rub it in Bruce's face in Jason's opinion, it was to let Bruce know to look closer into the new Robin, to keep a closer eye on him, to help him. To let Bruce know Tim wasn't safe with his parents. That he was more safe with Jason- which was really saying something.

"Take what you want, no promises on how long I'll have you, Replacement." He commented, arms folded over his chest as he tossed a bag over to Tim. The words he spoke would have come off as dangerous had it been anyone else, but he spoke them to Tim as if it was a simple conversation. Perhaps he would have returned Tim by now if his parents weren't the way they were, but he refused to allow another kid to be afraid to come home. Even some rich kid like Tim.

With a nod, Tim began to fill the bag with books, homework, and a laptop. Jason began to protest the laptop.

"It's only for homework so I can start catching up. I'll turn it all in once I get back, you can watch me while I do it."

Jason nodded.

Bruce would examine whatever was found taken from Tim's room, things Tim himself would have taken with him. Proof he was safe. The spare paper on Tim's desk soon had red ink on it from Jason.

_'Protect your family. The rich aren't who they say.'_

Bruce would understand. Eventually. Figure out the note was meant for him, not the Drakes. The rich meant the Drakes and not him. 

"C'mon, kid, time to go. Anything else you need?" He asked, patting the kid's shoulder a couple times, watching as his smaller body shook with the power from the pat Jason didn't intend to put forth. He forgot how much of a string bean this kid was. Yes, he was strong and could withstand a lot when he was Robin, but as Tim Drake, he was just another skinny kid.

Tim nodded with a sigh, finding himself rather eager to get out of the home. "Let's go," He said eagerly, leading out through the window, followed by Red Hood.

* * *

The faint sound of sobbing was heard faintly from the rooftop. Both stopped for a moment to confirm the sound of the sob. Another sob was soon followed by a low growl. The two moved without needing to communicate together, swooping into the alleyway below.

"Step away," Hood's voice was threatening, low and distorted by the hood he wore. The sound of the safety being clicked off of the two guns he held pointed at the man. 

"Hood-" Tim was about to protest the use of guns, the threat of death. It was something Tim refused to be a part of.

"Shut it, Red." He snapped sharply at the boy in a darker, more red version of the Robin suit. The man had quickly stepped away from the girl, stumbling over his own feet until he fell against a dumpster. Red Hood's steps were loud and slow towards the man while Tim was quick to move to the girl's aid. He gathered her clothes quickly to hand them to her with gentle hands.

Soon, a low chuckle came from behind the hood, lowering only one gun. "Now, I can kill you now, have you bleed out in the dumpster and easily get away with it," The man shuttered. "Or I can send you off to prison where you'll be killed. Or raped and killed. Most likely both, but that's just a wild guess of mine. Want to try your chances?" He smirked, watching as the man shook his head quickly. Jason lowered the other gun.

"So, you'll leave this girl and all other's alone, correct?" A frantic nod from the man. "Good."

In a swift movement, a bullet lodged itself in the man's hip causing a cry out. 

"Hood!" Tim shouted, glaring at him.

"Oh relax, he'll only be out for a week without feeling his legs. Lucky bastard I didn't aim higher." He grumbled before roughly digging his foot into the man's fresh wound. "You deserve worse. You're lucky he's here." He grumbled.

Tim made sure the girl got to her home, making sure not to touch her or frighten her further. Jason followed making sure the trip went smoothly. It did luckily, probably the only thing that went smoothly all night. Now, they just had to get back to the safe house.

"We work good together, Red and Robin." Jason commented as they entered the safe house, smirking as he tossed the hood to the side. Red Robin. TIm liked the sound of that.


End file.
